


Avalanche Healer (Original)

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young man is given the chance to join his favorite group from an RPG game by taking up the identity of the wife of one of the members just before the start of the Remake of the game. REWRITE PENDING.
Relationships: Barret Wallace/Myrna Wallace





	Avalanche Healer (Original)

Disclaimer: I do not know anything about Final Fantasy VII besides a little into Chapter Three of the remake. I will be looking up the basic notes for Crisis Core, the original FF7, and Dirge of Cerberus. I was thinking of having a lightsaber and blaster hybrid, but decided on a slightly altered Gambol Shroud as I like the design better. This story was for an old ex of mine, which had sat on an old External Hard Drive they decided to return to me after transferring their files onto their personal flash drive. I didn't expect to get it back, but seems I only had this file on it.

x}Story{x One morning off from his cashier job a young man decided to finish creating a real combat functional Gambol Shroud. So far he had finished making the Glock katana portion, the cleaver scabbard I took to modifying to be a collapsible SMG cleaver, and both are plasma blasts instead of regular bullets. After tinkering for a few hours with a couple failed tests the young man finally made the finished project. Once it was complete the young man laid the weapon on my night stand and went to bed.

Some time later his pet maned wolf, also known as Eileen, started her distinct roar-bark as she tackled his sleeping form in fear. The young man instinctively reached for Gambol Shroud's Glock Katana as he had used his only handgun to make the new weapon. Just as he leveled the smaller gun at the bedroom door with the SMG Cleaver in a guard position a loud bang rang out and he grunted while Eileen yelps as the bullet pierces them both in his right arm and her front right leg. The attacker started going on about how the chess pieces were set before detonating a grenade after rushing at the injured cashier and pet.

The young man slowly came to only to find himself floating in a green light with another presence next to him and a third facing them. He turns to the second to see none other than Eileen staring at him. After a moment the young man's mind caught up to him and he turned to the other presence to see a woman's silhouette, "Let me guess, we are going to wake up in another world."

"Hm, you don't seem surprised, though not altogether correct."

"I have read too many isekai fanfics to be entirely surprised. I am guessing Eileen's blood would benefit me somehow in the new world. Can we just get onto the reason I am being sent to another world?"

"Hm, very well. I am Lady Minerva, and the world you will be waking in is the one you know as Final Fantasy VII. You were chosen to help save Aerith Gainsborough and the world, and young Eileen has given blood to let you pull of the right history. Basically you will be another experiment that escapes alongside Cloud and Zack."

"So you are giving me a reason to dislike ShinRa to join AVALANCHE, right?"

"Yes, unless you want to have a different beginning to take on Shinra."

"May I choose, though?" I think for a moment at the nod of agreement, "I would like to be Myrna Wallace, who was replaced with a dying clone and was experimented on before following Cloud to the Sector Seven Slums due to the rumors that both Barret and Tifa are there for our individual reasons, respectively while wanting to be there for each other. I am guessing that Gambol Shroud is going to be my weapon of choice?"

"That it is, Gambol Shroud without the SMG Cleaver will be made by Barret as one of your birthday presents over the years, but you will have the cleaver modified with Cloud being the one seeing it done at a weapon shop. Sadly your memories of your last life will be erased while the original Myrna's memories up to a week before the clone discovered its planted illness will replace them. Any Questions or requests?"

"I would like to become a hermaphrodite with internalized testicles close to the ovaries while not impairing either organ types. I would also like to have semi-clear memories without recalling Barret's appearance to be more realistic." I decided on after a moment before asking for my outfit before going on the mission to blow up Reactor One to consist of bandages all over my body except my eyes, track shorts, belt for Gambol Shroud in the small of my back due to two strong magnets, sports over chest bindings, and a hooded cloak to hide my features further, "Can I start with a MP Up Materia in an Iron Bracelet as my armor; a Revival Earring as my accessory; and Cleansing, Healing, and Revival Materia in my Gambol Shroud as my starting combat gear? Also what kind of experiments will be done to me?"

"You don't want to start out as the world's greatest unknown healer with the best gear? Very well, it seems you can be humble if you wish. The main experiment done was to alter your new self into having multiple animal DNA and full SOLDIER enhancement to create a possibly new creature to test the DNA splicing and modification." Minerva drawled with a soft smirk in her voice, "You were changed into a humanoid maned wolf with the unique ability that lets you to increase your muscle tone to boost physical attack and both defenses while Mana Reserves and speed decrease during your Feral Mode, but in your Calm Mode your speed and MP rise. When you switch from either modes you will take five percent damage of your total health to increase your power. Anything else?"

"Will I have both a rut and heat cycle?"

"Yes, both cycles will be ten days long with twenty days between them. When you wake up you will be a day or two from your next heat cycle. Do you accept?"

I nodded before Minerva spoke up, "Best of luck. For now relax and dream away your past life."

Soon I felt tired and followed the soft order to relax. Just before my mind blanked I realized I forgot to ask how strong my cycles, instincts, and senses would be.


End file.
